Inside the Fire
by spazzgirl
Summary: I am you! You cannot escape the flames that call for your soul!


**Inside the Fire**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here! Bringing you all a new NaLu one-shot!**

**This lovely one-shot was inspired by a picture a Tumblr user, yaushie, drew. It's basically how Natsu has nightmares of him being E.N.D. (unconsciously) and the picture just inspired me to write this! Not only that but the song "Inside the Fire" by Disturbed also inspired me for this one, so be sure to listen to the song while you read this.**

**Anyways, I guess you can say this takes place right after chapter 418. Honestly, I wanted to write this piece so bad, but I had to finish homework for an online class first. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_I am you! You cannot escape the flames that call for your soul_

**ENJOY!**

_Flames_

_Burning hot flames_

_Flames that were hotter than his own_

_It was as if he was in the deepest parts of hell_

These flames were so hot, it felt like his skin were about to peel off.

_Flames that were familiar to him_

The dragon slayer froze as he hear a roar. It was so frightening that his body became rigid. As if he was a child again. This roar was something that he could never forget. He realized what was happening.

_Nightmares were starting again_

He had hoped that once he had found Lucy, these would stop, but for some reason, this one had an indescribable feeling to it. He could feel the flames beginning to surround them. Icy hot flames that burned his skin.

_Just what was going on?_

Natsu winced as he heard the roar once again.

_You think the death of Igneel was painful?_

_One day, you will experience a pain that will destroy your soul."_

_And this pain will be something that is caused by you!_

Looking up, Natsu found the source of the voices. His eyes widening in fear. Standing before him was a giant creature, its head shaped that of a demonic dragon, with a horn damaged. Glowing eyes that pierced into his very soul.

_**You think you can escape me because you are with the girl?**_

_**You cannot hide from me Dragneel!**_

"Just who are you?!"

The demon gave him a laugh, a laugh that Natsu would always use whenever he was scaring people, but now shook his very core. The dragon slayer could feel the flames licking his skin.

_**I am YOU!**_

"That's impossible! You-you can't be me!"

Another laughed escaped the demon's mouth.

_**I live within your conscious, waiting for the day I take over your body.**_

"Just what the hell are you talking about bastard?!"

The demon let out a roar, which caused Natsu to step back a bit.

_**One day, you will lose your humanity. Once that happens, I will ARISE!**_

"That's never going to happen you bastard, because I won't let you!"

The demon spewed flames out of its mouth that caused the dragon slayer to cry out in pain.

_**You say that now pathetic human. Once that day happens, I will take everything you know and love."**_

_NATSU!_

Looking around, the pink haired mage saw Lucy.

"Luce!"

Before he could reach out to her, the icy hot flames surrounded her, causing Natsu to never forget the horrible sound escaping her throat.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?!" Natsu began to launch attacks at the fire demon.

The demon laughed.

_**Foolish mortal you cannot get rid of me! Do you not understand? I am a part of you!**_

"That's impossible, because I would never harm Lucy!"

The fire demon gave a demonic laugh.

_**I am you! You cannot escape the flames that call for your soul! **_

"We'll see about that you bastard!"

_**Try as you might foolish mortal, but you cannot escape the inevitable. Especially when everything has already been written.**_

* * *

The demons spewed out its burning flames at the dragon slayer. Covering his eyes, Natsu could see the images within the flames. The bodies of his friends laying, broken and bleeding. His own eyes widened as he could see himself turning into the fire demon.

Natsu's snapped his eyes opened as the nightmare had come to an end. His breathing erratic at the vivid images. This nightmare was the worse one at of all the ones he had. Once he slowed down his heart, he looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. Natsu wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"_I promise you Lucy, I will protect you, even from myself."_

* * *

_**One day mortal, I will claim your soul, alongside everyone you hold so dear to you. **_

_**You think you might have the power to protect them, but in the end, this power will only cause death.**_

The demon smiled wildly.

_**And I shall give you a front row seat to this massacre.**_

_**Your flames that were meant to protect your friends.**_

_**Shall be used to cause their end.**_

_Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_Release your life_

_To begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me_

_There's another way_

_Release your life_

_Take your place inside the fire with her_

**END**

**Well there you are kiddies! I hoped you all enjoyed.**

**I wanted to give Natsu's demon form a different kind of fire. While Natsu's fire is always warm, I wanted to make his demon form's fire more icy but still hot. I thought it would be an interesting contrast, considering its two different beings but share the same body. **

**Link for the picture is in my profile.**


End file.
